They Call Him Mr. Ed
"They Call Him Mr. Ed" is the 9th episode of Season 4 and the 86th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Eddy decides to go nowhere but up and as such creates a business known as Ed Co. He then starts convincing people in the Cul-de-Sac work for his new corporation and go nowhere but up. Plot For once, Edd is hanging out with Ed without any interference, and naturally he wants to run some tests on Ed to see his aptitude. To this end, he has rigged up a "Maze of Inevitable Despair", and if Ed completes it, he'll be given a full box of Chunky Puffs (part of a complete breakfast). Ed loves Chunky Puffs, so he naturally is raring to go, and when Edd tells him to go through the maze, he quite literally goes through it by simply running through the cardboard walls on a race to the exit, where the cereal is. Once there, he ingests the cereal despite Edd's irritation due to the fact that he went through the maze incorrectly. Suddenly, Eddy arrives, and tells them that he's come up with a great idea: up! Edd is confused, but Ed gets it, and Eddy drags his friends off to his driveway to set up the scam. Soon enough, the scam is set up, complete with Eddy having a desk with a phone on it. Of course, the purpose is to go up, so Ed is leaping into the air. Unfortunately, he can't stay up, so Eddy turns to Edd, who has constructed an elevator for that express purpose. After seeing it demonstrated, Eddy is suitably impressed and returns to his desk, while Ed decides to continue working on the elevator. When Eddy gets back to work, however, he finds Jonny wants to know what they're doing. As Edd escorts out the boy Eddy terms the "never-ending forehead", he explains that opportunities come up in the blink of an eye at Ed Co., and hands over his card. Jonny is impressed that Edd has a card, and soon informs Nazz and Jimmy as to what is going on. A few minutes later, business is booming at Ed Co., with six phones now sitting on Eddy's desk, all of them ringing off the hook. Edd soon disturbs the boss, however, when he brings in Nazz, who wants a job. A nervous Eddy hires her on as secretary, and soon enough calls Edd in for another job. Eddy wants a go-getter, an up-and-comer, a maverick to move the plot along, so whom better to ask than (much to Edd's surprise) Jimmy? Eddy has Edd call Jimmy into the office, but this means that Jonny will be up next. Thinking quickly, Edd sticks Jonny in the mail room, while Eddy hires on Jimmy. Soon, Jimmy has become the office decorator and has made the office in a veritable paradise. Rolf has taken on a position as well, as security guard, which in his mind has several parallels to being a shepherd, namely that he now guards his own flock of simple-minded creatures. Kevin then arrives, however, and the office is quickly thrown into disarray, as he keeps using the word "down". When Rolf tries to throw him out, a fight breaks out, and all of Jimmy's hard work is wrecked. When Eddy sees that Rolf might be defeated, he comes out and angrily berates Rolf, asking what he pays Rolf for anyway. Hearing Eddy mention pay, the kids suddenly realize that they aren't getting paid at all. As such, they angrily ask for an explanation. Now on the spot, Edd states that the company is a nonprofit. This only further agitates the kids, causing them to leave. Upset about his business going down, Eddy begs Edd for some relief and a way to go up. Edd has no ideas, but he does witness Ed acting strangely, and asks what he's been up to. The Eds gather inside the elevator in a last-ditch effort of maintaining their "upness," and continue through Ed's makeshift extensions all the way to outer space. Shocked, Edd asks if Ed spent his whole day doing this, but Eddy and Ed are too excited to listen and instead clamber upon the crescent moon, sure they've gone as up as possible. The moon, now holding too much weight, tips over and knocks the elevator down, leaving the Eds hanging precariously over the Earth. Seeing their position, Eddy instantly changes his tune, and his friends follow suit, as now they want to go nowhere but down. Memorable Quotes *'Ed': blindfolded "Fe fie fo fum! I smell Chunky Puffs!" sticks his tongue out. ---- *'Eddy': Edd as he's being pestered by Jonny "Does the never-ending forehead have an appointment?" ---- *'Rolf': in his security cubicle "Ah, life is good, Victor. The son of a shepherd now protects his own flock of simpleminded creatures." Kevin: Rolf's outfit "What's with the 'Car 54' get up, Rolf? Afraid someone might steal your box?" ---- *'Rolf': with Kevin "May you break out in lather and pass a turnip from your nose!" ---- *'Kevin': "Down for the count, dorks!" Jimmy: Eddy's business collapses "My artistic vision sullied! I'm so downhearted!" Nazz: annoyed "Downright lame, if you ask me." Rolf: at not being paid "Downtrodden rabbit radishes! Come, Victor!" Jonny: happy "Hey guys! Did everyone get to see Plank's butt?" Edd: "I'm afraid it's downhill from here, Eddy." Eddy: to crack "Nowhere but up, Double D!" ---- *'Eddy': "Ed! What are you up to?" Ed: "Uhh, is that a quiz or something?" ---- *'Nazz': at Jonny's picture "What is this?" Jonny: "Plank photocopied his butt!" Trivia *'Goofs': **When Ed was sniffing a piece of Chunky Puffs, his tongue was purple, but in the next scene it's blue (which is Ed's regular tongue color). **Inside the elevator, at first it is brown and blue. However, two more colors appear inside it later on. **When Ed is in the air and says "Whoa!" his mouth doesn't match up with his line. *The elevator music is the same jingle used in a Cars.com commercial and in the 1996 PC game Pajama Sam In: No Need to Hide When It's Dark Outside. *If you look closely at the elevator, you can see a coffin that bears the inscription "RIP: Evil Tim." * The word "up" is said 71 times in this episode. That means that "up" is uttered more than 6 times per minute, or approximately once every 9 seconds. *Kevin references the 1960s TV sitcom Car 54, Where Are You? when he asks Rolf, "What's with the Car 54 get-up?" *Ed carrying the steel girder into the elevator with a clone of himself on the side opposing him is a reference to a classic cartoon gag where a character carrying something heavy would do the same thing. This gag has famously been used with Mickey Mouse and Looney Tunes characters. *This is the second time the Eds go into outer space (the first being in "A Pinch to Grow an Ed"), but the first time they go to the moon. *This episode's title, along with the horse seen on the title card, is a possible reference to the 1960s TV series Mister Ed. **The title also appears to be infused with a reference to the 1970 film They Call Me Mister Tibbs! *According to Edd's calendar, this episode takes place in July. *At Ed Co., each of the people in this "nonprofit" organization has their own position (or had one, from highest to lowest): *#'Eddy': President of Ed Co. *#'Edd': Vice-president of Ed Co. *#'Nazz': Secretary of Ed Co. *#'Rolf': Security officer at Ed Co. (with Victor by his side at his post) *#'Jimmy': Office decorator at Ed Co. *#'Jonny & Plank': Mailroom of Ed Co. *#'Ed': At large, no positions but to keep Ed Co. going up (literally) by constructing the company's elevator *When Edd asks Kevin to leave, Jimmy hangs up a picture of the skyline of Vancouver, Canada in the background, a reference to the location of A.K.A. Cartoon. The skyline of Vancouver also bears a striking resemblance to the skyline of the city from Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show. *When Nazz paged Edd into Eddy's office, she can be seen reading a magazine titled "Meet D. Brad." This is a reference to D. Brad Gibson, one of the show's storyboard artists. *The tie Eddy was wearing is the same one from "Ed, Ed and Away." *Ed Co.'s business card has the phone number 555-01UP (555-0187) on it. Fictitious telephone numbers for North American TV shows and movies are often prefaced with 555. *Despite Ed normally having a fear of heights in previous episodes such as "A Pinch to Grow an Ed," "Virt-Ed-Go" and "Gimme Gimme Never Ed," he managed to build the elevator all the way to the moon without a problem. He was also able to climb a tree without fear previously in "Quick Shot Ed." Video See also *Ed Co. *Sky Elevator *Edd's Maze Category:Episodes Category:Season 4